Sectional center facility
A Sectional Center Facility (SCF) - A Processing and Distribution Center (P&DC) of the United States Postal Service (USPS) that serves a designated geographical area defined by one or more three-digit ZIP Code prefixes. SCF - # A presort level in which all pieces in the bundle or container are addressed for delivery within two or more three-digit ZIP Code prefixes served by the same sectional center facility (SCF).United States Postal Server - Publication 32 - Page 203 # An abbreviation used on mail container labels that identifies the contents as SCF mail (i.e., the ZIP Codes on the mail are served by the SCF). SCF's by State The following are the USPS's SCF's (along with associated airports) by state that, together, form the backbone of the primary mail service in the United States. Alabama * Birmingham (350, 351, 352, 355 and 359) served by Birmingham International Airport * Tuscaloosa (354) * Huntsville (356, 357 and 358) * Montgomery (360, 361, 364, 367 and 368) * Anniston (362) * Dothan (363) * Mobile (365 and 366) ; Note: : (369) served by Meridian, Mississippi Alaska * Anchorage (995 and 996): 4141 Postmark Dr., Anchorage, AK 99519 served by Anchorage International Airport * Fairbanks (997) * Juneau (998) * Ketchikan (999) American Samoa ; Regional: : *Pago Pago ([[96799|'967'99]]) ; Note: : Served by Honolulu, Hawaii Arizona * Phoenix (850, 851, 852, 853, 855, 859, 860, 863 and 864) * Tucson (856 and 857) ; Notes: : (865) served by Gallup, New Mexico : (854, 858, 861 and 862) are unassigned Arkansas * Pine Bluff (716) * Camden (717) * Hot Springs (719) * Little Rock (720, 721 and 722) * Jonesboro (724 and 725) * Fayetteville (726 and 727) * Russellville (728) * Fort Smith (729) ; Note: : (718) served by Shreveport, Louisiana : (723) served by Memphis, Tennessee California Note: CA 961 is served by Reno, Nevada; CA 909 and 929 are unassigned. * Los Angeles (900-904) 7001 S Central Ave, Los Angeles, CA 90052-9998 * Long Beach (905-908) * Pasadena (910-912) * Van Nuys (913-916) * Alhambra (917-918) * San Diego (919-921) * San Bernardino (922-925) * Santa Ana (926-928) 3101 W Sunflower Ave, Santa Ana, CA 92799-0101 * Santa Barbara (930-931, 934) 400 Storke Road, Goleta, CA 93117 * Bakersfield (932-933) * Mojave (935) * Fresno (936-938) * Salinas (939) * San Francisco (940-41, 943-944) * Oakland (945-948) * San Rafael (949) North Bay SCF * San Jose (950-951) 1750 Lundy Avenue, San Jose, CA 95101-9998 * Stockton (952-953) * Santa Rosa (954) North Bay SCF * Eureka (955) * Sacramento (942, 956-958) * Marysville (959) * Redding (960) Colorado * Denver (800-807) 25630 East 75th Ave., Denver CO 80249 * Colorado Springs (808-810) * Alamosa (811) * Salida (812) * Durango (813) * Grand Junction (814-815) * Glenwood Springs (816) Connecticut * Hartford (060-062) 141 Weston St., Hartford, CT 06101 * Southern Connecticut (063-066) * Waterbury (067) * Stamford (068-069) 427 West Ave., Stamford, CT 06910 Delaware * Wilmington (197-199) District of Columbia Note: Mail deposited in Washington DC may be postmarked from Suburban Maryland. * Washington (200, 202-205), 900 Brentwood Rd NE, Washington DC 20066-9998 ** 200 - street, PO box addresses ** 202-205 - US government, agencies, etc. Florida Note: Florida 343, 345, and 348 are unassigned. For 340, see Military below. * Jacksonville (320, 322) * Daytona Beach (321) * Tallahassee (323) * Panama City (324) * Pensacola (325) * Gainesville (326, 344) * Orlando (328-329, 347) 10401 Post Office Blvd, Orlando, FL 32862 * Mid Florida (327) 800 Rinehart Rd, Lake Mary, FL 32799 * Miami (330-333) * West Palm Beach (334, 349) * Tampa (335,336,346) 1801 Grant St., Tampa, FL 33605 * St. Petersburg (337) * Lakeland (338) * Fort Myers (339,341) * Manasota (342) Georgia Note: Georgia 307 is served by Chattanooga, Tennessee. * Atlanta (300-303, 399) 1705 Highway 138 SE, Conyers, GA 30013 * Swainsboro (304) * Gainesville (305) * Athens (306) * Augusta (308-309; South Carolina 298) * Macon (310-312) * Savannah (313-314; South Carolina 299) * Waycross (315) * Valdosta (316) * Albany (317,398) * Columbus (318-319) Guam * Barrigada (969) Hawaii Honolulu (967-968), served by Honolulu International Airport. Regional post offices: ** Hilo (96720-21) (on the island of Hawaii) ** Kaunakakai (96748) (on the island of Moloka'i) ** Lanai City (96763) (on the island of Lanai) ** Lihue (96766) (on the island of Kaua'i) ** Wailuku (96793) (on the island of Maui) Idaho * Pocatello (832, 834) * Twin Falls (833) * Lewiston (835, Washington 994) * Boise (836-837, Oregon 979) Illinois Note: Illinois 620 & 622 are served by St. Louis, Missouri; 621 is unassigned. * Palatine (600, 602) * Carol Stream (601, 603) * South Suburban (604) * Fox Valley (605) * Chicago (606-608) * Kankakee (609) * Rockford (610-611) * Rock Island (612; Iowa 527-528) * La Salle (613) * Galesburg (614) * Peoria (615-616) * Bloomington (617) * Champaign (618-619) * Quincy (623; Missouri 634-635) * Effingham (624) * Springfield (625-627) * Centralia (628) * Carbondale (629) Indiana Note: Indiana 470 is served by Cincinnati, Ohio; Indiana 471 is served by Louisville, Kentucky; '' * Indianapolis (460-462) * Gary (463-464) * South Bend (465-466) * Fort Wayne (467-468) * Kokomo (469) * Columbus (472) * Muncie (473) * Bloomington (474) * Washington (475) * Evansville (476-477, Kentucky 424); 800 Sycamore ST, Evansville, IN 47708-9998 * Terre Haute (478) * Lafayette (479) Iowa ''Note: Iowa 515-516 are served by Omaha, Nebraska; Iowa 527-528 are served by Rock Island, Illinois; 517-519 are unassigned. * Des Moines (500-503, 525) * Mason City (504) * Fort Dodge (505) * Waterloo (506-507) * Creston (508) * Sioux City (510-511) * Sheldon (512) * Spencer (513) * Carroll (514) * Decorah (521) * Cedar Rapids (520, 522-524) Kansas Note: 660-662 are now served by Kansas City, Missouri; 663 is unassigned. * Topeka (664-666, 668) * Fort Scott (667) * Wichita (670-672) * Independence (673) * Salina (669, 674) * Hutchinson (675) * Hays (676) * Colby (677) * Dodge City (678) * Liberal (679, Oklahoma 739) Kentucky Note: Kentucky 410 is served by Cincinnati, Ohio; Kentucky 424 is served by Evansville, Indiana; 419 is unassigned. * Louisville (400-402, Indiana 471) * Lexington (403-406) * London (407-409) * Ashland (411-412) * Campton (413-414) * Pikeville (415-416) * Hazard (417-418) * Paducah (420) * Bowling Green (421-422) * Owensboro (423) * Somerset (425-426) * Elizabethtown (427) Louisiana Note: 702 and 709 are unassigned. * New Orleans (700-701) * Thibodaux (703) * Hammond (704) * Lafayette (705) * Lake Charles (706) * Baton Rouge (707-708) * Shreveport (710-711) * Monroe (712) * Alexandria (713-714) Maine Note: Maine 039 is served by Portsmouth, New Hampshire. * Portland (040-042, 043, 045, 048-049) 125 Forest Ave., Portland, ME 04101 * Bangor (044, 046-047) Maryland Note: 213 is unassigned. * Southern Maryland (206-207), 9201 Edgeworth Dr, Capitol Heights MD 20790-9998 * Suburban Maryland (208-209), 16501 Shady Grove Rd, Gaithersburg MD 20898-9998 * Linthicum (210-211, 214) * Baltimore (212, 219), 900 E Fayette St, Baltimore, MD 21233-9715 * Cumberland (215, West Virginia 267) * Eastern Shore (216, 218) * Frederick (217) Massachusetts Note: Massachusetts 027 is served by Providence, Rhode Island. * Springfield (010-011, 013) 1800 Page Blvd., Springfield, MA 01152 * Pittsfield (012) * Central Massachusetts (014-017) 192 Main St., Shrewsbury, MA 01546 * Middlesex-Essex (018-019, 055) 76 Main St., North Reading, MA 01889 * Boston (021-022) 25 Dorchester Ave., Boston, MA 02205 * Brockton (020, 023) 225 Liberty St., Brockton, MA 02302 * Northwest Boston (024) 200 Smith St., Waltham, MA 02451 * Cape Cod (025-026) 25 Tobey Rd., Wareham, MA 02571 Michigan * Metroplex (480, 483) * Detroit (481-482): 1401 West Fort Street #1006, Detroit, MI 48233-1001 * Flint (484-485) * Saginaw (486-487) * Lansing (488-489) * Kalamazoo (490-491) * Jackson (492) * Grand Rapids (493-495) * Traverse City (496) * Gaylord (497) * Iron Mountain (498-499) Minnesota Note: 552 is unassigned. *St. Paul (550-551, Wisconsin 540) *Minneapolis (553-555) *Duluth (556-558) *Rochester (559) *Mankato (560) *Windom (561) *Willmar (562) *St. Cloud (563) *Brainerd (564) *Detroit Lakes (565) *Bemidji (566) *Thief River Falls (567) Mississippi Note: Mississippi 386 is served by Memphis, Tennessee. *Greenville (387) *Tupelo (388) *Grenada (389) *Jackson (390-393, Alabama 369) *Hattiesburg (394) *Gulfport (395) *McComb (396) *Columbus (397) Missouri Note: Missouri 634-635 are served by Quincy, Illinois; 632, 642-643, and 659 are unassigned. *St. Louis (630-631, 633; Illinois 620 & 622) 1720 Market St., St. Louis, MO 63155 *Cape Girardeau (636-639) *Kansas City (640-641, 649; Kansas 660-662) *St. Joseph (644-645) *Chillicothe (646) *Harrisonville (647) *Mid-MO, Missouri (650-653) *Springfield (648, 654-658) Montana *Billings (590-591, Wyoming 821) *Wolf Point (592) *Miles City (593) *Great Falls (594) *Havre (595) *Helena (596) *Butte (597) *Missoula (598) *Kalispell (599) Nebraska Note: 682 is unassigned. *Omaha (680-681, Iowa 515-516) *Lincoln (683-685) *Norfolk (686, 687) *Grand Island (688, 689) *McCook (690) *North Platte (691) *Valentine (692) *Alliance (693) Nevada Note: 892 is unassigned. *Las Vegas (890-891) *Ely (893) *Reno (894-897, California 961) *Elko (898) New Hampshire Note: New Hampshire 035-037 are served by White River Junction, Vermont. *Manchester (030-034) 955 Goffs Falls Rd., Manchester, NH 03103 *Portsmouth (038, Maine 039) 345 Heritage Ave., Portsmouth, NH 03801 New Jersey *DV Daniels (070-073) Kearny, NJ *North New Jersey Metro (074-076, 078) Teterboro, NJ *Monmouth (077) Eatontown, NJ *South Jersey (080-084) Bellmawr, NJ *Trenton (085-087) *Kilmer (079, 088-089) Edison, NJ New Mexico Note: 872, and 876 are unassigned. *Albuquerque (870-871, 875) *Gallup (873, Arizona 865) *Farmington (874) *Las Vegas (877) *Socorro (878) *Truth or Consequences (879) *Las Cruces (880) *Clovis (881) *Roswell (882) *Carrizozo (883) *Tucumcari (884) New York * New York (100-102) * Staten Island (103) * Bronx (104) * Westchester (105-109) * Queens (110-111, 113-114) * Brooklyn (112,116) * Western Nassau (115) Garden City * Mid-Island (005, 117-119) Melville * Albany (120-123), 30 Old Karner Road, Albany * Mid-Hudson (124-127), 99 Enterprise Drive, Newburgh * Glens Falls (128), 16 Hudson Avenue, Glens Falls * Plattsburgh (129), 46 Veterans Lane, Plattsburgh * Syracuse (130-132, 136), 5640 E. Taft Road, Syracuse * Utica (133-135), 100 Pitcher Street, Utica * Binghamton (137-139), 115 Henry Street, Binghamton * Buffalo (140-143), 1200 William Street, Buffalo * Rochester (144-146), 1335 Jefferson Road, Rochester * Jamestown (147), 300 E. Third Street, Jamestown * Elmira (148-149), 1580 Sullivan Street, Elmira North Carolina *Greensboro (270-274) *Raleigh (275-277) *Rocky Mount (278-279) *Charlotte (280-282, South Carolina 297) *Fayetteville (283-284) *Kinston (285) *Hickory (286) *Asheville (287-289) North Dakota *Fargo (580-581) *Grand Forks (582) *Devils Lake (583) *Jamestown (584) *Bismarck (585) *Dickinson (586) *Minot (587) *Williston (588) Northern Mariana Islands ; Regional post offices: * Saipan (96950) * Rota (96951) * Tinian (96952) ; Note: : served by Guam International Airport, Guam Ohio *Columbus (430-433) *Toledo (434-436) *Zanesville (437-438) *Cleveland (440-441) *Akron (442-443) *Youngstown (439, 444-445) *Canton (446-447) *Mansfield (448-449) *Cincinnati (450-452, 459, Kentucky 410, Indiana 470) *Dayton (453-455) *Chillicothe (456) *Athens (457) *Lima (458) Oklahoma Note: Oklahoma 739 is served by Liberal, Kansas; 732 and 742 are unassigned; 733 is assigned to Austin, Texas. *Oklahoma City (730-731) *Ardmore (734) *Lawton (735) *Clinton (736) *Enid (737) *Woodward (738) *Tulsa (740-741, 743) *Muskogee (744) *McAlester (745) *Ponca City (746) *Durant (747) *Shawnee (748) *Poteau (749) Oregon Note: Oregon 979 is served by Boise, Idaho. * Portland (970-972, Washington 986) 715 NW Hoyt St., Portland, OR 97208-9998 * Salem (973) * Eugene (974) * Medford (975) * Klamath Falls (976) * Bend (977) * Pendleton (978) Palau * Palau (969) is served by Guam International Airport. Pennsylvania * Pittsburgh (150-154) * Johnstown (155, 157, 159) * Greensburg (156) * Du Bois (158) * New Castle (160-162) * Oil City (163) * Erie (164-165) * Altoona (166, 168) * Bradford (167) * Harrisburg (170-173, 178) * Lancaster (174-176) * Williamsport (169, 177) * Reading (179, 195-196) * Lehigh Valley (180-183) * Scranton (184-188) * Southeastern (189, 193-194) * Philadelphia (190-192) Puerto Rico * San Juan (006-007, 009, US Virgin Islands 008) Rhode Island * Providence (028-029, Massachusetts 027) 24 Corliss St., Providence, RI 02904 South Carolina * Columbia (290-292) * Charleston (294) * Florence (295) * Greenville (293, 296) ; Notes:: South Carolina (297) is served by Charlotte, North Carolina : South Carolina (298) is served by Augusta, Georgia : South Carolina 299 is served by Savannah, Georgia'' South Dakota * Sioux Falls (570-571) * Watertown (572) * Mitchell (573) * Aberdeen (574) * Pierre (575) * Mobridge (576) * Rapid City (577) Tennessee * Nashville (370, 371 and 372) * Chattanooga (373 and 374, Georgia 307) * Johnson City (376) * Knoxville (377, 378 and 379) * Memphis (380 and 381, Mississippi 386, Arkansas 723) * McKenzie (382) * Jackson (383) * Columbia (384) * Cookeville (385) Texas * North Texas (750) Located in Coppell * Dallas (751, 752 and 753) * Greenville (754) * Longview (756) * Tyler (757) * Palestine (758) * Fort Worth (759, 760, 761, 763 and 764) * Denton (762) * Temple (765) * Waco (766 and 767) * Houston (770, 771, 772 and 774) * Conroe (773) * Pasadena (775) * Beaumont (776 and 777) * Bryan (778) * San Antonio (780, 781, 782 and 788) 10410 Perrin Beitel Rd., San Antonio, TX 78284 * Corpus Christi (779, 783 and 784) * McAllen (785) * Austin (733, 786, 787 and 789) * Amarillo (790 and 791) * Childress (792) * Lubbock (793 and 794) * Abilene (768, 795 and 796) * Midland (769 and 797) * El Paso (798, 799 and 885) ; Note: : (755) served by Shreveport, Louisiana Utah * Salt Lake City (840, 841, 843 and 844) * Provo (845, 846 and 847) ; Note: : '(842) is unassigned'' Vermont * White River Junction (050, 051, 052, 053, 057, 058 and 059, New Hampshire 035, 036 and 037) 195 Sykes Mountain Ave., White River Junction, VT 05001 * Burlington (054 and 056) 8 New England Dr, Essex Jct, VT, 05452 ; Note:: : (055) is assigned to Middlesex-Essex, Massachusetts US Virgin Islands ; Note: : (008) is served by San Juan, Puerto Rico Virginia * Dulles (201) * Northern (220, 221, 222 and 223) * Winchester (226) * Culpeper (227) * Charlottesville (228, 229 and 244) * Richmond (224, 225, 230, 231, 232 and 238) * Norfolk (233, 234, 235, 236 and 237) * Farmville (239) * Roanoke (240, 241 and 243) * Bristol (242) * Lynchburg (245) ; Note: : (246) is served by Bluefield, West Virginia Washington * Seattle (980 and 981) * Everett ([982) * Tacoma (983 and 984) * Olympia (985) * Wenatchee (988) * Yakima (989) * Spokane (990, 991 and 992, Idaho (838) * Pasco (993) ; Notes: : (986) is served by Portland, Oregon : (987) is unassigned'' West Virginia * Bluefield (247 and 248, Virginia 246) * Lewisburg (249) * Charleston (250, 251, 252 and 253) * Martinsburg (254) * Huntington (255, 256 and 257) * Beckley (258 and 259) * Wheeling (260) * Parkersburg (261) * Clarksburg (262, 263, 264 and 265) * Gassaway (266) * Petersburg (268) ; Notes: : (267) is served by Cumberland, Maryland : (269) was deleted in 1965 Wisconsin * Milwaukee (530, 531, 532, 533 and 534) * Madison (535, 536, 537 and 538) 3902 MILWAUKEE ST MADISON WI 53714 * Portage (539) 215 W CONANT ST PORTAGE WI 53901 * Green Bay (541, 542 and 543) * Wausau (544) * Rhinelander (545) * La Crosse (546) * Eau Claire (547) * Spooner (548) * Oshkosh (549) 1025 W 20TH AVE OSHKOSH WI 54902 ; Note: :(540) is served by St Paul, Minnesota Wyoming * Cheyenne (820) * Wheatland (822) * Rawlins (823) * Worland (824) * Riverton (825) * Casper (826) * Gillette (827) * Sheridan (828) * Rock Springs (829) ; Note: : (821) is served by Billings, Montana Military The Military Postal Service Agency (MPSA) takes control of the mail at New York, Miami, or San Francisco, and then routes it to its intended destination. ; Note: : For military postal purposes Canada, Africa, and the Middle East are in Europe Armed Forces Americas * Latin America and the Caribbean (340) ; Note: : Served by Miami, Florida (331) Armed Forces Europe * Germany (090, 091 and 092) * Contingency (093) * United Kingdom (094) * Ships (095) * Italy and Spain (096) * Other Europe (097) * Middle East + Africa (098) ; Note: : Served by New York, New York (100) Armed Forces Pacific * Korea (962) * Japan (963) * Philippines (964) * Other Pacific ([965) * Ships (966) ; Note: : Served by San Francisco, California (940) Notes External links * United States Postal Service * Military Postal Service Agency Category:United States